


Batman's fan club

by truc



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Wonder Woman and Superman decide to start a Batman fan club. Batman is very annoyed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun!

-Hey!, yells Green Lantern at Flash. Flash jumps up and looks at the person calling him. He sighs very loudly and puts an hand to the wall.

"What's wrong, Flash? You seems awfully jumpy for a monthly meeting", Hal asks curiously. Flash turns around and, with no one in sights, he decides to murmur " I can't talk at the Watchtower. Can we speak somewhere where no one of the Trinity can hear anything we say?". Hal looks confused for a second before they decide to proceed to a quiet location.

Both of them are now standing by a lake somewhere in Russia, having arrived by the zeta beam. Hal thinks this might be overkill as he takes in the lack of any sign of habitation anywhere. "Well, what is the problem, Flash?". Flash runs around the place in circles and sits down on a falling tree stump. Hal sits beside him, hoping whatever Flash's story better be worth the trouble they went to be undisturbed. Why did he specify Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman? Did Flash do something very wrong?

-Well, Hal, do you remember the 'fight' between the Trinity about eight years ago?

-Which one? They fought a lot of times.

-No, not a fight. The fight. Barry told me Batman almost quit the League because of the fight. He said only careful mediation by J'onn Jonzz stopped the fiasco from becoming an all-out-war. It was apparently legendary...

-Oh! That. Yeah, I remember. At that time, we were used to Batman being fussy, but I still don't understand how he managed to threatened quitting over so trivial an issue.

Flash swallows. Hal leans in. This is a promising start. 

-Well, apparently, Batman may have had a reason for his position, Flash allows. 

-Ok, Hal says. Flash does not say anything. One of the Green Lantern's eyebrows moves up. You better not have forced me to come here to say Batman was not a paranoid freak and was right again or I'll throttle you. 

-I overheard a conversation I should not between Diana and Superman. I learned three things I should not have learned, Flash says guardedly. 

-Ok. 

More silence follows Hal's answer. Hal growls, "Well, are you going to tell me what you learned? I am dying from the suspense here!". Flash's feet nervously dig in the earth. Hal stands up and looks at his ring. 

-NoWaitHal!Dontleavemealone!IdontknowhowIwilllivewiththisifIcannottellanyone!

Green Lantern regards him with a frown.

-Fine, Flash pronounces, but the story is kind of long...

-We have some time.

Flash starts telling Hal about how eight years ago, Superman had proposed the League keep track of the approval ratings of the members of the League to help maintain the public's confidence in the Justice League. There was one big issue. Batman. Even the weird green telepathic martian was more loved than the only human without power on the team. This was astonishing for J'onn Jonzz. He did not believe a skilled and respected superhero could turn his fellow citizen against him as if he was a villain, because truly, even Catwoman (who was decidedly not a superhero nor one of their allies at the time) had the people's confidence. Batman's ratings were below the 20% mark.

Batman had smiled contently at the news. Nobody else had. Diana had tried to convince Batman he had to gain some of the public's confidence, at least to about 30%. The vigilante had refused and he had explained he was happy without anyone's approval and that he was looking to scare people. The surveys were proving he was very efficient at getting what he wanted. Superman had cut in to suggest they try to rehabilitate Batman's reputation. The Bat had been against it. He was at exactly the right percentage margin. He wanted to keep some approval to avoid any unnecessary fights with the military or police. 

Superman and Diana had suggested to start a Batman fan club by the League to promote his popularity. Batman had threatened quitting and a breakdown of the online service of the Watchtower. Hal laughs at this point in Flash's story:"Yeah, it was funny the Justice League was almost broken apart by the making of a Batman's fan club. Man, Batman yelled a lot at the other two but neither side wanted to back down until our little martian friend intervened." Flash smiles back at the Green Lantern and his shoulders drop just a little as he settles more comfortably in his seat. J'onn J'onzz had managed to convinced Batman information about him should have at least have a trustworthy source to get to the public. Being feared was fine, nonetheless, there should be a fan base to promote the idea Batman was not to be fired on sight. This would be dangerous and useless on the long run. Batman had stormed out of the League meeting with a last mean glare (one of the best Batglare Barry had apparently ever seen) at the two thirds of the Trinity. Superman and Diana thought it had been a tacit acknowledgement he would not quit and they organized another committee dealing with the Batman's issue.

When Flash (Wally) had joined the Justice League, he was so nervous being the new guy he read every bit of information in his "information package" put together by the Justice League. The Batman committee was not included in the package. Wally had managed to find it existed by going through the League's minutes on another matter. From Flash's understanding, the committee had never been disbanded. Wally had asked Superman what happened with the committee. The superhero had acknowledged the committee still existed and was managed by Diana and himself as they were the ones insisting on the club's existence. Wally had asked many questions about the club's existence, especially why nobody else got a committee to fan club them. Superman had smiled and had explained nobody needed it more than Batman. Flash had been invited to the next meeting if he was interested. 

As curious as he was, Flash attended. The meeting was pretty normal. The Batman fan club had a online presence on several sites and they had to present photos and stories about the Batman. Information had to be vetted whether it revealed anything about Batman that should not be revealed. Flash recognized some stories and images from League missions, yet he had to wonder how Diana and Superman had gotten good photos and stories of Batman's existence in Gotham. The other two superheroes had explained they had made tactical alliances with superheroes working closely with Batman, including Nightwing. Diana politely refused to give Flash more information on those 'alliances'. Flash's job was simple and straightforward. He was to texts and write on forums and such things about Batman being the best superhero ever. Flash was uneasy with his job at the start. Over several meetings, he had started relishing defending Batman in forums. It somehow felt so right to help improve people's opinion of Batman despite his bad manners.

"I hope your story is going somewhere", Hal snarls. Flash smiles. 

This is the part it gets weird, Flash explains. After several meetings with the rest of the Batman fan club committee, Flash felt something was wrong. One time, he put a microphone in the room before the time of the meeting. While listening in, he realized he was right. The Batman fan club committee had a secret Batman fan club committee whose job was much less legit. Much less... 

It was there Flash learned three scary things : Batman's civilian identity, the existence of the secret club and (the scariest of them all) the knowledge Diana and Superman had liked Batman and had apparently both confessed their love to him before the creation of both fan clubs eight years previous.


	2. The Secret Batman Fan Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman and Diana have been overheard discussing the secret Batman fan club. The curious Flash panics with said knowledge.

Hal's mouth drops lower than Flash thought possible. The Green Lantern's eyes bulged out like a plates on an empty table. If Hal had been standing, Flash is sure he would have fallen down since his knees have stopped working completely. A minute passes (Flash has timed the reaction to be sure) before Hal screams madly to the nature "What. The. F**k!" while raising his arms toward the sun in the way a weird cult or some con artist might do it to conjure a demon's or a god's attention. Unfortunately, neither seemed to have deem necessary to approve Hal's summoning and Flash would have to explain the unexplained to Hal. Truthfully, Flash doesn't feel so bad at his own reaction of running in circle while holding his head for some while. This seems to be the normal reaction to learning about Superman's and Diana's love confessions to Batman, of all people! Hal grabs one of Flash's shoulder with one flailing arm and shakes him. 

"Is this a joke?", he yells in Flash's ear. 

"Hal, I heard both Superman and Diana speak fondly of their love confession to Batman some eight years ago", Flash sighs, as if admitting he had also been hoping the love confessions had been a joke. This sentence agitates Hal even more as he whispers disbelievingly "fondly?". Flash nods and slowly moves back to give Hal space to regain his composure. After five minutes (again, Flash timed the delay), Hal stops gaping and resumes his previous sitting position on the stump.

"Ok, Flash, if this is true, this is the best League gossip I have ever heard since the famous Lex sleeping with Joker story!", Hal smiles strangely.

"Euh, hasn't the Lex rumor proven untrue?", Flash asks uncertainly. 

"It was. Joker had tried to killed Batman and all of Gotham on the particular night in question", Hal admits reluctantly, "But for the day I had almost believed the rumor, it was the funniest rumor ever. I mean they almost deserve one another. Imagine if they had brought up some kids. Man, would they be messed up!".

Flash blinks and leans a bit forward as if he was observing a strange animal. Hal flashes his teeth. 

"Flash, I need more information. This is too good! I mean, every guy on the team has wanted to sleep with the princess and every girl with Superman. We had bets going for Superman and Diana going out together. They are objectively the most attractive on the team and both confessed their feelings to Batman? Any threesome I should be aware of?" Hal continues energetically while waving his arms around at the lake.

Flash's face scrunches in confusion, "Euh, no. Batman turned both of them down. That is why they apparently started a Batman fan club".

Hal whips around, "He turned them both down? Is he a monk in his civilian life?". Flash fidgets with his hands. Hal leans forward with a frown. Finally, Flash confesses "I cannot out Batman's identity or he will kill me, I am sure". Hal straightens his back and looks around before turning to Flash.

"He will know, Hal. He always knows everything. I am too young to die..." Flash laments. 

Hal decides to leave the kid alone on the subject. The love triangle is much much more interesting than knowing Batman is some random computer engineer monk living in Gotham for some obscure reason. "So, did they say why Batman refused them?", Hal chooses to ask. Flash shakes his head, "Diana and Superman seemed to find it funny, though". Hal touches his chin pensively, "That is an interesting mystery, but Batman's weird celibacy vows is not the most amazing thing about this situation. You spoke of the secret Batman fan club? What kind of club is it?". 

Flash lightens up, "From my understanding, they seem to make a competition of the one bringing the best or the most original Batman photos or stories. They ask Batman's allies to help them take photos or bring stories and the photos can be of his superhero life or civilian life. That is how I know Batman's identity. Superman was going on about a photo from his civilian life and Diana was saying her Batman photo was better and should win". 

Hal asks," How do they choose who wins?". Flash smiles weakly, " If neither of them backs down, they ask the honorary members to vote".

"There are other people at the meetings? Please tell me it is not Oliver or I will go puke", Hal shivers while saying the words. Flash answers, "Steve and Lois Lane are the other members". Hal looks at Flash. Flash looks back. "They ask their current boyfriend and girlfriend to vote on the best photos of their crush? What is wrong with all of them?", Hal says while looking at the bright sun. Flash and him sit down in silence looking at the lake. Flash thinks he heard Hal whispering "They are crazy, all of them". 

Finally, Hal asks again, "Any threesome or foursome I should be aware of?". Flash looks at him in shock. "What? Don't be scandalized. The two most attractive persons in the League have a crush on Mister Dark and Mysterious and they make their current partner vote on his best photos. If there is nothing more going on, isn't it even weirder?", Hal explains. 

Flash opens his mouth and closes it again. He thinks and answers " It did not feel as if there was anything more going on except a weird Batman hobby and some pretty supporting partner for their weird hobby. I mean, someone can be a Star Wars fan and still not sleep with the actors. So, no, I don't think Diana and Superman are anything more than stalkers with a weird hobby. At least, I hope not". 

Hal looks defeated. Flash tries to reassure him " Don't worry, it is still the best gossip around, I am sure". Hal raises his head with an hopeful gleam and says, " Well, this, I gotta tell to Oliver. Nobody had made any betting pools on Diana and Superman confessing to Batman and both being refused. I'm sure I can make some funny jokes about the Batman fan club".

Flash puts his hands on Hal's shoulders and says, "Please do not say to anyone I gave you the information. I don't want to die...". Hal smiles at him, "I won't. By the way, I never got to hear where you got microphones to use on Superman and Diana. I'm pretty sure you did not borrow those from the police". Flash winces and admits, "I borrowed them from Batman. I said it was needed to catch a particular reticent villain. I should probably bring it back...".

"Well Flash, thanks for telling me all this. I am sure I can find a way to use the information to my advantage, although Batman was not, unfortunately for me, the one being turned down. We should be going back.", Hal smiles at Flash. Flash responds in the same way but in a watered version.

Both superheroes head back and go their separate way in the Watchtower, Hal going to the meeting and Flash making a quick stop in his Watchtower room to eat some chips he has brought with him. He is surprised by the hand on his shoulder. He turns around and is not surprised to see Batman glaring at him in silence. Flash tries to ask the vigilante what he is doing in his room, but he is cut off by the growling voice : "Wally, if, by some chance, you ever hear about my civilian identity, I suggest you keep it to yourself. I have no patience, Wally, with anyone disclosing my identity or eavesdropping on my colleagues with my specialized equipment borrowed to catch villains with. But, you wouldn't do that, would you, Wally?". Flash emphatically shakes his head. The voice continues, " As I was informed you have caught your bad guy, I have taken back the equipment. Congratulation on the arrest". Batman pauses to let his meaning sink in before continuing " I suggest you hurry to the meeting before you are late". Flash responds "Yes Batman!". The man dressed as a bat slides effortlessly to the door before turning around and saying, "For the record, I hate being prank on. Keep that in mind if you fancy playing weird pranks on me. I have little patience for pranks". With one last ominous look, Batman leaves Flash alone and shaking in his room. What did Batman mean about pranks? Were the love confessions pranks or was borrowing his equipment to listen in to Superman and Diana a prank? It was difficult to know what Batman meant by prank since it was still uncertain whether he had any sense of humor.

After a while, Flash decides he is safer in the meeting with the other superheroes than alone in a room where the vigilante may drift unnoticed. As such, he runs to the League meeting with a fleeting glance to his room.


	3. Everyone Likes to Gossip Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League members like to gossip. What else is new?

When Hawkgirl entered the cafeteria, a strange scene attracted her attention. J'onn and Arthur were sitting face to face in silence with no food nor drinks between them. Now, that is curious, they both rarely sit in the cafeteria, in fact, the only way to make this scene rarer would be to add Batman munching popcorn and discussing Sex in the City with them. 

So Hawkgirl did what everyone did in this situation, she greeted both 'men' and sat beside them. Except for a brief glance from J'onn, the other two members did not seem to notice her actions.

"So, boys, what were you discussing?", Hawkgirl finally asked. Arthur's jaw clenched and he turned toward her, "It is none of your business". Hawgirl narrowed her eyes and looked at J'onn. The Martian turned to Arthur and simply said, "Arthur, there is nothing to feel ashamed about. Our conversation was nothing personal nor dangerous. Of course, I will respect your wish to keep it private, if that is your wish". Arthur waited two beats before sighing, "Fine, but you explain everything". 

-Hawkgirl, do you remember when Hal Jordan talked about the Justice League's Batman's fan club?, J'onn asked gently.

Hawkgirl snorted, "Yeah, how can I forget? He went on and on about it. He even spoke of conspiracies. So, what about it?". J'onn continued his explanation,"Arthur asked me how come there was still a Batman fan club. His popularity should be much higher now than it was eight years ago". Hawkgirl pondered it over and nodded her head,"That seems like a valid observation to make". "I was explaining to Arthur how Batman's popularity did not change much in the past eight years", J'onn explained. Hawkgirl leaned in,"What happened?". 

"For some reasons, numerous new sites and blogs have disproportionately appeared to spun new 'Batman is evil' theories. Comments on superheroes websites have statement such as "Batman is an evil vampire who creates villains in Gotham to harass everyone and he defeats his villains when they are on the edge of breaking his favorite toy : Gotham." or "I have proof Batman is the devil!" or "Batman is an alien bent on conquering Earth through fear" or...", J'onn is interrupted by Hawkgirl saying : "I get the idea. But doesn't all of us have some similar rumors against us? Especially since the rest of us have powers or are aliens?". J'onn thought for a few seconds before he pursued his explanation," Yes, but according to Kal El, conspiracy theories about Batman are twice as popular as conspiracy theories for all the rest of the Justice League put together". 

Hawkgirl looked at Arthur and noticed the frown he had since the beginning of the conversation had deepened. She decided it was better to continue asking the questions to J'onn, "J'onn, you said earlier his popularity change a bit in the last years. Why not do the things that help Batman's popularity?". J'onn frowned at the idea and Hawkgirl asked,"What would be wrong with that idea?". J'onn answered,"...The only times the Batman popularity rose above 30% was when someone else had the cowl. The only time his popularity fell below 20% was when Kal El and Diana fought and stopped working on Batman's popularity for a month. Diana later told me they promised each other, no matter how angry they are, Superman and her would not stop working on their common goal or Batman's popularity might fall to 10%". 

Hawkgirl frowned and said,"I don't understand". Arthur spoke for the very first time in the conversation,"Isn't it obvious? Batman is undermining his popularity". Hawkgirl stared at him before turning to J'onn with a question in her eyes. J'onn nodded. Hawkgirl murmured,"You have to be kidding me...".

The three superheroes sat in silence in the cafeteria. 

Hawkgirl finally spoke,"Pompous control freak! He knows the League is a democracy, yet he goes against the League's vote under our very eyes! I should go and give him a lesson", she said while rising from her seat with her mace. Arthur said," Don't be hasty. I am sure we can all take revenge with the help of the others". J'onn smiled wistfully and shook his head in a decidedly human way, "I believe Kal El and Diana have been taking some sort of retribution all those years". Hawkgirl and Arthur looked at him surprised and curious. J'onn did not elaborate and the others wondered briefly what type of revenge Superman and Wonder Woman could do. Strangely enough, neither wanted to press J'onn for answers. Some questions are better left unanswered.


	4. Everyone Likes to Gossip Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Honorary members and guest discuss the Batman's fan club.

Lois had always admired Catwoman, even when she was exclusively a villain. She was strong, cunning and gusty. Who would openly flirt with the man chasing you for theft? Apparently, Catwoman did. Nonetheless, Lois thought there was much more to admire with Selina. She was the epitome of cool and the definition of femme fatale. Selina could make drinking coffee sexy. 

Selina looked up from her coffee and smiled, decidedly amused of Lois. Steve just drank his tea. This was the right time, thought Lois, to get some information out of the elusive cat.

-So, tell me Selina, how did you manage to seduce Batman when both Wonder Woman and Superman failed at the same endeavor?, Lois politely asked.

Selina laughed a few moments. Steve went still, obviously interested and embarrassed of said interest. 

-Well, both of them failed because they underestimated Batman's mind process and I don't think either of them really had any chance with him, Selina innocently said. 

-Ok, now you have to tell, Lois whispered conspiratorially while leaning on the table all three of them sat at. 

-First of all, Selina continued with one finger raised, I do not believe Batman knows either Clark or Diana had feelings for him. 

Steve's eyes briefly widened before he schooled his face to be blank again. Lois leaned closer in,"Tell me how. Both of them confessed their feelings". Selina's lips coyly curled upward, "The way they did it was... problematic". 

Selina leaned further forward after a glance around and recounted both confessions from Batman's point of view. Apparently, she had overheard Batman complaining of 'pranks' everyone seemed to try to play on him. 

Eight years ago, one evening, he was heading to the batcave to become Batman. Someone rang the bell. Alfred answered and let in Diana Prince in her civilian clothes. Batman had been surprised by her appearance. To his knowledge, there was no meetings, nor urgent events warranting her arriving to his home. Nonetheless, Batman sat down and drank some tea with her for a few minutes while she spoke of wars long past and how men's world was so strange. Batman (or Bruce) decided he had heard enough and told her that if she had no further issues, he had to start patrolling. Diana sat straighter and ordered him not to stand up or she would make him regret it. Batman hated orders so he did it anyway. Diana had her truth lasso out in an instant and she advanced calmly towards him. He ignored her, turned his back and walked out of the room toward the clock blocking the entrance to the batcave. Diana used her lasso to stop him in his track and she said, in a too calm voice to be true, she had to let him know of something before he went downstairs. Batman demanded she left him go. She ignored him and asked him to go out with her. He frown and said, "I already said I have to patrol today". Diana said she loved him and it was a good idea for him to go out once in a while. He should take this opportunity to get to know her better. Batman had blinked at her and requested she let him go. She punched through the wall beside her and asked again whether he would go out with her. The stubborn man yelled, "No. Now. Let. Me. Go.". She let him go, and stormed angrily outside. Batman had been stunned by her actions and went downstairs to suit up.

"Selina", Steve interrupted hesitantly, " why would you believe Batman did not think she had feelings for her? From your own storytelling and her own, it is clear she did admit them to him". 

Selina smiled sweetly at him, "Wait until I finish telling you about the love confessions". 

So, after Batman had finished suiting up after his confrontation with Diana, Superman floated in the batcave. He was also uninvited and unexpected... And most certainly unwelcome after Diana's visit.

"The same day?", Lois whispered aghast. 

"Yes", Selina shivered sensually back. 

Superman, without talking to Batman, hugged him very hard against his chest. He then proceeded to ramble incoherently. The vigilante had had enough nonsense for a day. He ordered Superman to let him go immediately. Superman continued mumbling incomplete sentences under his breath. Batman whipped out the Kryptonite from his belt and punched the other superhero on the jaw. Superman stumbled away. Batman asked Superman whether he was poisoned, mind controlled or sick. Superman responded he was love sick. Batman waited, his Kryptonite still out, for some sort of explanation. Superman said he loved Batman and wanted to hug him to death. The other superhero made all his normal test on Superman to determine if Luthor had finally found a way to make Superman go crazy. He found nothing, meaning he was still not looking hard enough. Superman mumbled about a pact with Wonder Woman. Batman thought this would explain both Wonder Woman's and Superman's ridiculous behavior. He finally let Superman out of the cave.

"So... Batman believes someone 'convinced' Superman and Wonder Woman to confess their feelings to him?", Lois asked, an hand under her chin and a frown on her face.

"Worst, Batman probably believed someone manipulated both Superman and Wonder Woman into believing they had feelings for him in order to torment or prank Batman. He might also have thought Superman and Wonder Woman competed to prank him ".

"Why would he think that? That seems a stretch, even for him", Lois continued.

Selina gave her an enigmatic smile,"You don't know Batman. His paranoia is always astonishing. By the way, the courting rituals of both superheroes were... strange".

"What do you mean?"

"Diana arrived at a gala to dance with Bruce Wayne."

"What's strange with that?", Steve asked perplexed.

"She kept stepping very hard on his toes. Bruce Wayne was too polite to show any pain on his face for the whole dance".

"That's impossible! Diana is agile and an excellent dancer!", Steve protested.

"That is why Batman thought it was a prank or revenge".

"And Superman?", Lois prodded with avid interest.

"He put chocolate in the Batmobile with a lovely note".

"And?", Lois prompted.

"The chocolate melted on the seats, thus the note sounded sarcastic".

"How did the chocolate melt in the batcave? Isn't it cool there?", Lois pushed. 

"I have reasons to believe Robin was mad at Batman for getting grounded and he melted the chocolate to take his revenge".

"Then Robin let Batman blame Superman for it?", Lois asked clearly astonished by the audacity of a teenage boy.

"Well, knowing Batman, he probably took some sort of revenge on Superman without telling him why. Robin was probably counting on the fact Batman is bad at communication". 

"Did they do other things to tell Batman their feelings?", Lois interrogated. 

Selina gave a small crystallized laugh, " Of course. Over the years, I heard him complained Diana had left a dead boar in front of his door and Superman left flowers made from ice on Batman's computer. Exceptionally, all of the Manor's inhabitants were away for a few days. The boar smelt very badly at their return and the ice, although it wasn't supposed to melt until a few days was passed, had drenched all Batman's high tech computer. I also heard Batman complained of anonymous love letters. He was so sure they were threatening or blackmail letters in disguise. I almost laughed at his face when he had asked me whether I had seen those secret codes used before. The letters were strangely written, yet certainly love letters. He would not believed it at all. For example, Batman thought Diana had written she wanted a midnight duel. He went there and was soundly defeated. He thought Superman was challenging him in a competition of harvesting his family farm. Batman invented a high tech tractor and helped Superman harvest. Superman was confused about the whole thing, so was Batman, as Superman did not seem to compete against him. At least, he sold his tractor idea under another name and got some money out of it ". 

"Wow, I knew Superman had a crush on Batman, but I never thought Batman was so out of touch with reality", Lois exclaimed.

"I am happy Diana gained a better understanding of the Men's world before she started dated me".

"But", Lois continued," as interesting as this is, I distinctly remember you saying neither Superman nor Wonder Woman had a chance with Batman. Why is that? I mean beside the way every one of their 'courting' behavior was misconstrued by Batman".

For the first time since the beginning of the conversation, Selina stopped smiling. 

"I don't know how to say this simply. Batman... Batman is a broken man. Neither of them understand his brokenness. They...don't know he is still stuck at one moment in time, no matter how much time passes. Wonder Woman and Superman are great superheroes".

"So is Batman", Lois continued after a silence. 

"Yes. But, you see, Batman became a hero because he was broken. In a way, he does not want to stop that moment, that time he is stuck at. A relationship with someone stuck at one moment in his life is doomed to fail", Selina whispered while slowly sitting straighter in her chair.

"Are you saying he and you won't work?", Lois asked softly.

"I sound like an hypocrite, but I believe we might work it out. Because we are both stuck at that moment in our life. We understand our story comes and goes and each time we fail and come back, we get closer to the heart of the matter. Nobody will be healed. It just might work", Selina said looking at the floor.

Lois felt bad with the way the conversation was going. Selina did not need another open wound. She looked at Steve and he nodded. Time to end the conversation.

"Selina, darling. If you need us, we are there for you. I'm sorry I pushed you so hard to reveal this. I did not mean to pry", Lois murmured gently. 

"It's fine Lois. Sometimes, I need to talk. I hope we get to meet again to vote for the photos. This Batman fan club is fantastic. It drives Bruce crazy. He almost interrupted his patrol evening plans to attack Red Hood for putting a bow on the batsuit during Batman's fight with Killer Croc and taking a photo of Batman during said fight. Hopefully, he won't murder Damian for drawing "Damian is the best" on his cheeks while he was sleeping and taking a photo of it or Alfred for medicating him to make sure he slept that night". 

"I still don't understand how all the batfamily except Batman is in with this photo contest", Lois asked, letting Selina change the subject of the conversation.

Selina let a soft smile take over her lips, "It is a competition. Of course everyone wants to win. They are all super competitive at games and everyone of them wants to prove to Bruce they can win. Superman and Wonder Woman get their photos. Everyone wins".

"Except Batman, apparently", Steve muttered under his breath. Neither women paid him any heed. 

"Well, as pleasant as this was, I have to go. See you Lois and Steve".

"Bye Selina. Bye Lois. I'll see both of you later".

"Bye Selina. Bye Steve. I'll wait for Superman here. I'm sure they have almost finished dealing with the situation".

Lois was left at the table, checking for Superman and Wonder Woman on the news to see the event that had forced the adjournment of the Batman's fan club had concluded. It had. Clark would be there soon. 

A moment later, Superman flied in and looked around, "Where are Steve and Selina?". 

"Since you were both taking your sweet time, they went home".

"Ah, Ok."

"Are you sad there is no Batman's fan club's complete meeting this month?".

"A bit. It is fun to get together and talk about something other than destruction and villains".

"Well, as far as hobbies goes, this one is one of the most interesting you have". 

"Really?"

"Really. By the way, Selina told me Batman probably never believed neither Diana's confession nor yours all those years ago".

Clark blinked. He seemed startled. Lois did not notice.

"That is hilarious. You are three of the most power beings on Earth, yet your misunderstandings are truly out of this world".

Clark smiled while his eyes looked in another direction and said exasperated, " Yes, it is funny".

"So, are you finally ready to take me home? We can watch the new Games of Thrones episode. I rather not receive any spoilers again before watching the episode".

Clark took her in his arms and murmured softly,"Yes, let's go home".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for following. Comments are appreciated.
> 
> This story is set an unspecified amount of time (between three to six months) before Vicky Vale's Exclusive. Although all stories in this series take place in the same universe, it is not essential to read each story to comprehend each part (you can read them on their own). These stories hint at larger issues.


End file.
